Cross Platform Love
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Maybe it is for the best when not every love works out. Especially when two love the same girl, one would be left behind. But what if both are rejected? Do they find comfort in their shared misery? Maybe they even findsomething better than comfort?


**Cross Platform Love**

"Is this what they call the leftover party?" Sulking, Uni sluggishly drank some of the tea that Vert had prepared. With the big get-together a week ago past them, her first big love was also behind her. Gathering all of her courage and confessing to Nepgear, the girl had friend zoned her so hard that she was still getting over the shock.

Vert had seen that as her chance and made her own move on Neptune's little sister, getting rejected equally nonchalantly. "An older sister she could look up to, she said. Not someone she'd come to for love issues, she said." Sighing, Vert couldn't even get herself to drink her tea she made. Everything tasted bitter.

Sitting on the balcony just outside Vert's quarters in Leanbox, several tea tables were put out there, remaining there from the get-together a week ago. Cave was there as well, every bit as depressed as the other two, getting flat out rejected by Lyrica.

"What is wrong with her... rejecting me." Grumbling, Uni was blaming Nepgear for this situation. "Why can't she see that we would be perfect together."

"I wonder if I should stop trying to date... I always get turned down." First it had been Blanc, then Nepgear. One more, and she was out. Vert really wasn't feeling too courageous about trying to date anymore.

Looking at each other, Uni wondered how in the world Vert of all people had gotten rejected. What was **wrong** with Nepgear? She was mad that she got turned down, too, but that even Vert failed? "What did you like about Nepgear, Vert?"

"She's cute, friendly, a good balance between hard working and relaxing to be around." Vert looked at Uni and noticed a few similarities. Uni was a bit of a bait and switch type of girl, but she was hard working and very nice, not to mention cute. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same things. We're also both sisters of very troublesome goddesses, so I guess I can relate to her a lot." Looking at Vert, Uni wouldn't have minded being **her** sister instead of Noire. Not that she didn't love her sister, she just... didn't like her know-it-all-do-it-all attitude.

Staring at each other for a good minute, they both came to the same conclusion. "Want to try going out?" Their voices interfered with each other but they could tell what they were saying, Vert showing a kind smile while Uni raised her nose a bit, looking a bit flattered.

Continuing the look, they both noticed a very big hole in their plan. "Uni, have you... dated before? All my knowledge is from games, so I'm not sure how well that works in the real world." Looking a tad insecure, Vert had never thought that far ahead.

"I expected Nepgear to take me out on a date." Uni was as unprepared as Vert herself. Starting to laugh, Uni couldn't believe what she was doing. "Should we just forget about this?"

Vert didn't want to. "The more I talk to you, the more I actually really want to go out with you." She was able to say those things easily. After being turned down twice, both of which Uni knew about, Vert wasn't thrilled by the prospect of being rejected again but she couldn't stop herself from trying.

Blushing a little, Uni wasn't sure if Vert was really being serious. "Is that even okay? For a goddess to date a candidate?" She wanted Vert to convince her. Since Nepgear was doing a horrible job at finally asking her out, Uni had to step up, but if Vert wanted her...

"Nepgear is a candidate too, you know. And if she doesn't know how to appreciate it when a really cute girl like you asks her out, I certainly will." Vert had played more than enough games to know what Uni was playing at. She only had to say the right things and set the right flags. She didn't view Uni as a consolation prize, but rather a final chance to date someone she would end up liking a **lot**. Then as opposed to popular belief, love was not a requirement to date someone. "Would you like to go somewhere?" Searching her mental library of things Uni liked, she found something. "Actually, Leanbox has opened a special shooting range, using our latest visualizing technology for the most realistic experience."

Uni obviously already knew about that. She had been itching to get there, but there was a single obstacle. "The grand opening is next week."

"I'm Leanbox goddess. Its an easy task for me to have them make an exception for me and my beautiful date." Seeing a tiny shade of red on Uni's face, the black haired girl was suddenly very eager to go. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Do you even need to ask? When can we leave?" She had seen the promotional videos of the facility. It was every gun fanatic's wet dream to go there. It was even possible to shoot with live ammo in one of the special rooms that cost extra. Her eyes were sparkling just thinking about it.

"We can go right now." Smiling, Vert transforming into her goddess form, holding out her hand to Uni. "It will take a while if you go back to Lastation first, so would you like to test the new weapons we developed just for the facility?"

"If you insist, I'll try them. But don't expect me to go easy on the designs!" Transforming after Vert, Uni was so excited she could barely contain it. But she didn't want to let Vert buy her affection that easily.

"I will give our technicians a piece of my mind if the guns don't hold up to your standards." Vert could see that she was having success, which made her failures with Blanc and Nepgear all the more weird. She had studied their preferences and tried to set the right flags, but somehow...

A good three hours later, Vert wasn't so sure anymore if Uni was really the right girl for her. After virtually testing every single gun and shooting so many things that Vert had lost count, Uni was still trying for more. "Would you like to take a break? The food stalls are usually not open but I asked a few of them to come in." It was, in actuality, Vert who needed a break.

And Uni picked up on that. "If you want it can't be helped. I'll have something too." She could count at one hand how many times in her life she had had that much fun with her hobby. "Vert, I'm... uh... thank you for letting me have fun here. It must be boring to just watch, right?"

"Only a little bit. Watching you is actually very interesting once I understood what you're doing." Smiling kindly, again, and closing her eyes, Vert decided to advance a little further. "I didn't think being with you would be so much fun. I said it on a whim but I'm **really** happy I asked you out."

Blushing even harder than the last time, Uni quickly looked for something to distract herself. She was in real danger of falling for Vert if this kept up. And she didn't want to look like an easy girl that could be picked up whenever just because she got turned down once. "Let's get that."

An ice cream stall that had just opened. It was a major inconvenience to open a stall for just two people that might or might not come, but who could refuse a personal favor to their goddess? "What would you like?"

"You chose. I'll just get whatever you do." She wanted to make it more difficult for Vert. She knew all about her gaming addiction and she read that they relished a challenge.

Ordering two, one with chocolate, one with apple, Vert knew that Uni liked them. She had caught her once pretending to hate them when Noire offered her one and then ate it after her back. Handing it to her date, Vert kept the same smile as always on her face.

Taking the ice cream without any comment, Uni was just about ready to give in. "I'm a bit tired, can we sit somewhere?" Spotting a bench in the shadow of a big tree, Uni didn't wait for an answer before heading there.

Sitting down, she got a great view on Vert slowly approaching her. She really **was** a bit jealous of those breasts. Waiting for Vert to sit next to her, Uni felt like she had strung her along far enough. "This was a great idea. I really like being with you, Ve-" Uni's face turned bright red when she felt Vert's lips on her cheek. "W-what are you doing?"

"You had ice cream there. Too much?" Vert was fully aware of how risky a move it was. But with a girl like Uni, she might have to push a little more than she thought.

"N-no. I was just surprised." Upon saying that, Uni felt Vert's arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. The atmosphere was perfect, even though she wondered when exactly Vert had gotten to know her this well. A bit startled when Vert suddenly put her thumb and index finger under her chin, raising Uni's face slightly, she told herself to just go with the flow now. Vert was such a beautiful, considerate and nice girl that she didn't care if she was going too fast now.

Sharing a tender kiss under the tree, Vert was quick to pull away again, trying to lure Uni into initiating the next contact. And it worked almost too well. "You're.. not half-bad at kissing. But I couldn't quite tell. Again."

Careful to not drop her ice, Uni closed her eyes and moved in for a second kiss. This time, Vert laid her arm around Uni's waist, getting her close. The height difference made it just a little bit difficult for Uni, but she didn't mind at all, as Vert was meeting her halfway.

A little bit more passionate than before, Uni pulled away that time, briefly touching her lips, blushing heavily. "Where did you learn to kiss?"

"I improvised. I gave my first kiss to you just a minute ago." Saying it so nonchalantly made it even harder for Uni to keep still. Why was Vert so gentle and nice? It was unfair if she compared Noire, Blanc or Neptune to her.

"Uni." Taking a slightly more serious tone, Vert wanted absolute clarification. "Do you want to keep going out with me?"

"Yes!" The answer came so abruptly, like the bullet out of a revolver, that Uni covered her mouth with her hands. "I mean... yes. I want to."

"You're much cuter than Nepgear could ever be. I'm happy she turned you down." Bending forward and kissing Uni's cheek again, Vert's smile showed genuine happiness.

"This is almost unfair. You know me so well, and I don't even know how, but I know so little about you. Beside being really nice, gentle and a damn good kisser..." Feeling Vert's breasts pushing against her arm, Uni blushed and looked to the side.

"You'll have plenty of time to find out. Would you like to stay with me in Leanbox for a few days?"

Nodding, Uni could only imagine what other _firsts_ Vert would give to her. She was looking forward to it.

_~~~ Sometimes, the partner that fits you most is so close that you don't notice them at all ~~~_


End file.
